Dzieci kapitana Granta/62
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Góra Tabu. Do wierzchołka góry pozostawało jeszcze z jakie sto stóp; dosięgnąć go jak najprędzej było celem uciekających, by mogli się schronić przed oczyma dzikich na przeciwnej stronie góry. Spodziewali się znaleźć tam przełęcze dostępne, umożliwiające im dotarcie do dalszych szczytów, zlewających się wdali w jeden węzeł górski, którego szczegóły wyjaśniłby im niezawodnie biedny Paganel, gdyby był z nimi. Podniecani przez zbliżające się wrzaski, śpieszyli pod górę. Horda zbliżała się. — Odwagi, odwagi, przyjaciele! — wołał Glenarvan, pobudzając towarzyszów głosem i gestami. W niespełna pięć minut stanęli na szczycie i tam dopiero obejrzeli się, aby rozejrzeć się w położeniu i puścić się w kierunku, mogącym zwieść Maorysów. Z tej wysokości wzrok ich mógł objąć całe jezioro Taupo, ciągnące się ku zachodowi w malowniczych ramach górzystych. Z pół nocy były szczyty Pirongia; z południa buchający ogniem krater Vongariro, ale od wschodu wzrok zatrzymywał się, nie mogąc przebić szczytów i grzbietów, tworzących Wahiti-Ranges, ten wielki łańcuch gór, którego ogniwa nigdzie nieprzerwane opasują całą północną część wyspy, od cieśniny Cooka aż do wschodniego przylądka. Trzeba zatem było zejść po przeciwnej stronie góry i zapuścić się w ciasne wąwozy, bez żadnego wyjścia z nich. Glenarvan rzucił naokoło siebie wzrokiem stroskanym. Mgły już nie było, wzrok jego sięgał zatem bez żadnej przeszkody do drobniejszych zaklęsłości gruntu. Najmniejszy ruch dzikich nie mógł ujść jego spojrzenia. Gdy stanęli na szczycie, krajowcy byli już tylko o pięćset stóp oddaleni od nich. Jakkolwiek krótki był przystanek, Glenarvan nie mógł go przedłużyć; wycieńczeni zbiegowie musieli uciekać, z obawy, by ich nie osaczono. — Schodźmy! — nalegał. — Schodźmy! zanim przetną nam drogę. Lecz w chwili, gdy biedne kobiety podnosiły się z wysiłkiem ogromnym, Nabbs zawołał: — Niema najmniejszej potrzeby! Patrz, Glenarvanie! I wszyscy spostrzegli niewytłumaczoną zmianę w poruszeniach Maorysów. Nagle wstrzymali się w pogoni. Atak na górę ustał, jakby powściągnięty jakimś stanowczym rozkazem. Horda krajowców, chłodnąc w zapale, stanęła jak fala morska wobec niedostępnej skały. Chciwi krwi dzicy, znalazłszy się u podnóża góry, krzycząc grozili strzelbami i siekierami, ale ani na krok nie posunęli się dalej. Psy ich, tak jak oni, wrósłszy niejako w ziemię, szczekały z wściekłością. I cóż się stało? Jakaż niewidzialna siła powstrzymała dzikich?Uciekający patrzyli, nie rozumiejąc przyczyny, pełni obawy, aby nie rozwiało się oczarowanie, krępujące pokolenie Kai-Kuma. Nagle wydarł się okrzyk z piersi Johna i wszyscy się zwrócili w inną stronę. John wskazywał im ręką małą forteczkę, zbudowaną na samym szczycie góry. — To grób Kara-Tetego! — zawołał Robert. — Czy nie mylisz się, Robercie? — zapytał Glenarvan. — Niezawodnie, milordzie, to jest grób wodza, poznaję go dokładnie. Robert miał słuszność. O pięćdziesiąt stóp ponad nimi, na najwyższym punkcie góry, świeżo pomalowane słupy tworzyły niewielkie zagrodzenie, które wkońcu i Glenarvan uznał za grobowiec naczelnika zelandzkiego. Dziwny traf zawiódł uciekających na to miejsce. Lord na czele swych towarzyszów dotarł do stóp grobowca. Szeroki otwór, zasłonięty rogożami, służył za wejście. Glenarvan, przekraczając próg tego ustronia, cofnął się z pośpiechem, mówiąc: — Jakiś dziki. — Dziki w tym grobowcu? — zapytał major. — Tak jest, majorze. — Mniejsza o to, wejdźmy! Glenarvan, major, John Mangles i Robert weszli. Znajdował się tam Maorys, osłonięty obszernym płaszczem z phormium. Rysów jego z powodu ciemności nie było można poznać; siedział spokojnie i najobojętniej w świecie zajadał. Glenarvan chciał się do niego odezwać, gdy krajowiec, uprzedzając lorda, odezwał się miłym głosem i dobrą angielszczyzną. — Siadajże, kochany lordzie, śniadanie jest gotowe. Był to Paganel. Usłyszawszy jego głos, wszyscy pośpieszyli do wnętrza i zkolei zaczęli ściskać poczciwego geografa. Znaleziono Paganela; wszystkim się zdawało, że znaleźli z nim zbawienie. Zaczęto go wypytywać, chciano wiedzieć, jakim sposobem i dlaczego znajdował się na szczycie Maunganamu, ale Glenarvan jednem słowem przerwał tę niewczesną ciekawość. — Dzicy! — zawołał. — Dzicy? — odpowiedział Paganel, wzruszając ramionami — są to istoty, któremi pogardzam. — Ależ czy oni nie mogą?... — Co, oni? Te bydlęta! Chodź i spojrzyj na nich. Wszyscy poszli za wychodzącym z grobowca Paganelem. Zelandczycy stali w tem samem miejscu u stóp wzgórza, miotając przekleństwa. — Krzyczcie, wyjcie, zrywajcie sobie piersi, głupie stworzenia!— wołał Paganel. — Zabraniam wam wejść na tę górę. — A jakiem prawem? — spytał Glenarvan. — Prawem tabu, które osłaniając grób wodza i nas broni. Wiecie więc teraz, dlaczegom się tu schronił, jakby do jednego ze średniowiecznych miejsc przytułku. — Pan Bóg opiekuje się nami! — zawołała lady Helena, wznosząc ręce ku niebu. Paganel prawdę mówił. Tabu, osłaniające górę, było jakoby tarczą przeciw gwałtom ze strony zabobonnych krajowców. Dla uciekających nie było to jeszcze portem zbawienia, ale chwilą zbawczego spoczynku, z której starali się korzystać. Glenarvan ze wzruszenia nie mógł wymówić słowa; major tylko kiwał głową z widocznem zadowoleniem. — Moi przyjaciele — mówił dalej Paganel — jeżeli dzicy zechcą pokonać nas swoją cierpliwością, to się zawiodą, bo te łotry za jakie dwa dni nic nam nie będą mogli zrobić. — Uciekniemy — zawołał Glenarvan — ale jakim sposobem? — Nie wiem jakim — odpowiedział Paganel — ale jestem pewien, że tak będzie. Wszyscy chcieli zaraz dowiedzieć się czegoś o przygodach Paganela. Ale rzecz dziwna i szczególna! On, zwykle tak wymowny, teraz zbywał półsłówkami zapytania przyjaciół. — Jak też oni go przeistoczyli! — myślał Mac Nabbs. I rzeczywiście nie był to już ten sam człowiek, co dawniej. Owijał się starannie swem okryciem z phormium, widocznie unikając ciekawych spojrzeń. W rozmowie z nim wszystkich uderzało jakieś zaambarasowanie z jego strony, choć przez delikatność udawali, że tego nie widzą. Gdy się przestano nim zajmować, bywał ożywiony, jak dawniej. Co do swoich przygód, to uznał za stosowne opowiedzieć tylko nieco przyjaciołom, gdy go obsiedli u stóp poświęconych palów Udu-Pa. W zamieszaniu pozostał pomiędzy krajowcami w chwili zabicia Kara-Tetego przez Glenarvana i skorzystał z niej tak samo, jak Robert; ale nie tak mu się powiodło jak młodemu Grantowi, bo wpadł na koczowisko Maorysów. Naczelnik, człowiek wysokiego wzrostu, inteligentnej powierzchowności, wyróżniał się śród wszystkich wojowników swego pokolenia. Mówił dobrze po angielsku i pozdrowił przychodnia, głaszcząc końcem swego nosa nos jego. Paganel pytał sam siebie, czy go traktują jako wolnego, czy też jako więźnia? Widząc jednak, że ani kroku zrobić nie może bez uprzejmego towarzystwa swego gospodarza, zrozumiał wnet, co się święci. Naczelnik ów, zwany "Hihy", co znaczy w języku krajowców "promień słońca", nie był złym człowiekiem, a okulary i luneta geografa zdawały się wpływać na wysokie o nim mniemanie dzikiego. To też starał się przywiązać go do siebie nietylko uprzejmością, ale i mocnemi z phormium powrozami, szczególniej w porze nocnej. Trwało to tak przez trzy długie dni; czy zaś przez ten czas obchodzono się z Paganelem dobrze lub źle, trudno było wiedzieć, bo zbywał badających go półsłówkami. Koniec końców był więźniem, a choć nie obawiał się bezpośrednio o swoje życie, nie uważał jednak swego położenia za lepsze od położenia swoich przyjaciół. Pewnej wreszcie nocy zdołał przegryźć sznury i uciec. A ponieważ, choć zdala, był na pogrzebie Kara-Tetego i wiedział, iż pochowano wodza na szczycie Maunganamu i że góra od tej chwili stała się tabu — postanowił zatem schronić się tam, nie chcąc opuścić kraju, w którym pozostawali towarzysze wyprawy. Niebezpieczne to przedsięwzięcie spełnił tej właśnie nocy; dostał się do grobu Kara-Tetego i "pokrzepiając siły", czekał, aż niebo jakim trafem szczęśliwym oswobodzi jego przyjaciół. Oto co opowiedział Paganel o sobie. Może ukrył coś ze swych przygód, jak można było wnosić nieraz z jego zakłopotania w opowiadaniu. Pomimo to wszyscy winszowali mu jednomyślnie, poczem wrócili do chwili obecnej. Położenie było ciągle groźne, bo krajowcy, nie śmiąc wejść na Maunganamu, liczyli na takich pewnych sprzymierzeńców, jak głód i pragnienie. Jest to rzecz czasu — a dzicy są bardzo cierpliwi. Glenarvan nie mylił się co do trudności położenia, ale postanowił czekać sposobnej chwili, a nawet sam ją nastręczyć. To też chciał jak najprędzej obeznać się z położeniem swej improwizowanej twierdzy nie w celu obrony, bo nie było potrzeby obawiać się napadu, lecz aby wynaleźć sposób jej opuszczenia. Z pomocą majora, Johna, Roberta i Paganela przypatrzyli się dobrze położeniu, zbadali kierunek dróg, ich stosunek i spadzistość. Grzbiet, łączący Maunganamu z łańcuchem Wahiti, długości mili, opadał ku równinom. W razie ucieczki, jedną tylko można było obrać drogę tym wąskim i fantastycznie porzniętym grzbietem; a gdyby pod zasłoną nocy udało się uciekającym przejść go niepostrzeżenie, to może zdołaliby zapuścić się w głębokie wąwozy łańcucha gór i krajowców stropić. Ale droga ta dosyć była niebezpieczna; dolną jej część mogły dosięgnąć strzały karabinowe, a szeregi krajowców, ustawione na zboczach, byłyby w stanie ogniem krzyżowym utworzyć w tem miejscu zaporę, której przejść nie dałoby się bezkarnie. Glenarvan z przyjaciółmi zapuścił się w owe niebezpieczne miejsce i rzeczywiście przywitano ich gradem ołowianym, który ich jednak nie dosięgnął. Jak się przytem okazało, przybitki ładunków, uniesione przez wiatr aż do zbiegów, sporządzone były z papieru zadrukowanego. Paganel, zdjęty ciekawością, zbierał te szczątki i odczytywał nie bez pewnego trudu. — A to wyborne! — zawołał. — Zgadnijcie, czem te zwierzęta przybijają swoje ładunki? — Czemże? — spytał Glenarvan. — Kartkami Biblji! Jeżeli taki tylko użytek robią z Pisma Świętego, to żal mi misjonarzy! Trudno im będzie założyć bibljotekę śród Maorysów. — A jakiż ustęp z Biblji cisnęli nam w oczy? — zapytał Glenarvan. — Słowo wszechmocnego Boga — odpowiedział John Mangles, wziąwszy jeden z zatartych wybuchem prochu papierków — a słowo to Boże każe nam ufać — dodał, pełen niezłomnej wiary prawdziwego Szkota. — Jakże brzmi ono? — rzekł Glenarvan. John więc odczytał ustęp zachowany od wpływu prochu. — Psalm 90. "Ponieważ zaufał mi, oswobodzę go". — Przyjaciele! — zawołał Glenarvan. — Zaniesiemy tę kartkę naszym kochanym i odważnym towarzyszkom, doda ona im otuchy. Zawrócili napowrót urwistą ścieżką w kierunku grobowca, chcąc mu się dobrze przypatrzeć. Idąc, odczuwali od czasu do czasu dziwne drżenie ziemi. Nie było to trzęsienie, ale rodzaj ciągłego drgania, jakiego doznaje naczynie pod wpływem wrzącej w niem wody. Gwałtowna para, utworzona wskutek działania ogni wewnętrznych, nagromadziła się widocznie pod powierzchnią ziemi. Nie mogło to zadziwić ludzi, którzy przebyli już drogę pomiędzy gorącemi źródłami Waikato. Wiedzieli, że natura pasa środkowego Ika-Na-Maui jest wulkaniczna. Jest on niby przetakiem, przez którego osnowę wydobywa się z ziemi para źródeł wrzących i kraterów wygasłych. Paganel zauważył to pierwszy i zwrócił uwagę swoich przyjaciół na wulkaniczną naturę góry. Maunganamu, będący właśnie jednym z licznych stożków, sterczących w środkowej części wyspy, stanowił widocznie wulkan przyszłości. Najmniejsze działanie mechaniczne mogło dokończyć tworzenia się krateru w skorupie białawego krzemienistego łupku. — A jednak — dodał Paganel — niebezpieczeństwo tu nie jest większe, niż przy kotle parowym Duncana; skorupa ziemi równie jest mocna, jak blacha żelazna. — Ani słowa — odparł major — ale każdy kocioł, choćby najmocniej zbudowany, pęka po długiem użyciu. — Ależ majorze, ja nie myślę wiekować na tej górze! Ucieknę natychmiast, jak tylko, za pomocą Bożą, wynajdziemy środek wydostania się z tej góry. — Czemuż ta góra nie może nas sama gdzie przenieść! — odezwał się John Mangles. — Tyle sił nagromadziło się w jej wnętrzu! Być może, że pod naszemi nogami spoczywa bezowocnie siła kilku miljonów koni! Duncan nie potrzebowałby nawet tysiącznej części tej siły, by nas zawieść na koniec świata. Wspomnienie Duncana, wywołane przez przez Johna, ogarnęło smutkiem Glenarvana, bo jakkolwiek rozpaczliwe było jego położenie osobiste zapominał często o niem w trosce o los swego statku. W takich myślach pogrążony, spotkał na szczycie Maunganamu towarzyszki swej niedoli. Lady Helena podbiegła do męża. — I cóż, kochany Edwardzie, z czemże wracacie? Z nadzieją czy też zwątpieniem? — Z nadzieją, droga Heleno — odpowiedział Glenarvan. — Żaden z krajowców nie poważy się przestąpić granicy góry, będziemy zatem mieli czas na obmyślenie środków ucieczki. — Zresztą i sam Pan Bóg każe nam ufać — odezwał się John Mangles, podając lady Helenie kartkę z Biblji, ze świętemi słowami. Młode kobiety pełne ufności, z sercami otwartemi na przyjęcie wszelkich łask Opatrzności, widziały w tych słowach niezawodną przepowiednię ocalenia. — A teraz wejdźmy do Udu-Pa — zawołał wesoło Paganel — jest on naszą twierdzą, pałacem, jadalnią i pracownią! Nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. Pozwólcie, panie, bym was przyjął w tym rozkosznym domku. Ruszyli więc wszyscy za geografem. Dzicy, ujrzawszy profanację grobowca, dali ognia, wyjąc przeraźliwie. Szczęściem, kule nie dosięgały tak daleko, jak krzyki; padły w połowie pochyłości wzgórza, gdy tymczasem wrzaski przenikały przestrzeń i w niej się rozpływały. Lady Helena z Marją Grant i towarzyszami, widząc, że zabobon krajowców silniejszy jest, niż ich gniew, weszli spokojni zupełnie do grobowca zelandzkiego wodza. Było to ogrodzenie z pali pomalowanych na czerwono; symboliczne postacie, wytatuowane na drzewie, oznaczały dostojność i wielkie czyny nieboszczyka. Amulety z muszli lub szlifowanych kamieni bujały, zawieszone pomiędzy słupami. Wewnątrz ziemia była zasłana liściem zielonym, a lekka wyniosłość w pośrodku wskazywała świeżą mogiłę. Na niej leżała broń wodza, strzelby nabite i podsypane na panewce, dzida, pyszny topór z zielonego jaspisu, oraz zapas prochu i kul, mogący wystarczyć na wieczyste łowy. — To cały arsenał! — zawołał Paganel. — Zrobimy z niego lepszy użytek niż nieboszczyk; ci dzicy mają rozum, że zabierają z sobą broń na tamten świat! — Ależ to są strzelby z fabryk angielskich — rzekł major. — Nieinaczej — odparł Glenarvan. — Trzeba jednak przyznać, że to dość głupi obyczaj, żeby dawać dzikim w podarunku broń palną. Używają jej potem przeciw zdobywcom i słusznie nawet. Koniec końców, ta broń może nam się przydać. — Co zaś niezawodnie nam się przyda — odezwał się Paganel — to żywność i woda, przeznaczone dla Kara-Tetego. Przyjaciele i krewni nieboszczyka świetnie się sprawili pod tym względem. Ilość pokarmów dowodziła szacunku dla wodza; było ich tyle, że dla dziesięciu osób mogło śmiało starczyć na jakie dwa tygodnie, a dla nieboszczyka na całą wieczność. Roślinne te pokarmy składały się z korzeni paproci, ze słodkich patatów i z kartofli, wprowadzonych oddawna do tego kraju przez Europejczyków. Były tam jeszcze ogromne naczynia, napełnione czystą wodą, której Zelandczycy przy wszystkich ucztach używają, i z jaki tuzin koszyków plecionych misternie, napełnionych tabliczkami zielonej gumy, zupełnie nieznanej podróżnym. Na pewien więc czas zbiegowie byli zabezpieczeni od głodu i pragnienia, a nie potrzeba ich było wcale prosić, żeby się pożywili kosztem nieboszczyka. Glenarvan powierzył pokarmy staraniu Olbinetta; ale ten, formalista nawet w najważniejszych chwilach, uznał to wszystko za coś niezmiernie nędznego. Nie wiedział też, jak przyrządzić korzenie paproci, a do tego jeszcze brakowało mu ognia. Paganel wybawił go z kłopotu, radząc, aby poprostu zakopał korzenie i słodkie pataty w ziemi. I w samej rzeczy temperatura zwierzchnich pokładów ziemi była tak wysoka, że gdyby zagłębiono termometr, niezawodnie wskazałby od sześćdziesięciu do sześćdziesięciu pięciu stopni. Olbinett omal się na dobre nie poparzył, bo w chwili, gdy wyżłabiał otwór, by w nim upiec żywność, buchnął na niego z sykiem słup pary wodnej na wysokość sążnia. Przerażony Olbinett upadł nawznak. — Trzeba zakręcić kurek — krzyknął major i z pomocą majtków zatykał otwór odłamkami pumeksu. Paganel, przypatrując się z dziwną miną temu zjawiskowi, mruczał sobie pod nosem. — Patrzcie, patrzcie! No, no... i czemużby nie! — Ale przynajmniej nie oparzyło cię — pytał Mac Nabbs Olbinetta. — Nie oparzyło mnie, panie majorze — odpowiedział Olbinett, alem się nie spodziewał... — Takich dobrodziejstw ze strony nieba — zawołał wesoło Paganel — aby znalazłszy żywność i wodę u Kara-Tetego, znaleźć nadto ogień w ziemi! Ta góra, to raj prawdziwy, proponuję więc, abyśmy założyli na niej kolonję, uprawiali ją i zamieszkali na niej do końca życia! Będziemy nazwani Robinsonami z Maunganamu! Doprawdy, napróżno łamię sobie głowę, szukając, czegoby nam jeszcze brakowało na tym obfitującym we wszystko szczycie góry. — Niczego, oprócz trwałości — odpowiedział John Mangles. — A to dobrze! Przecież nie od wczoraj istnieje — mówił Paganel — od wieków opiera się działaniu ogni wewnętrznych i możemy być spokojni, że i przez czas naszego pobytu nic mu się nie stanie. — Śniadanie na stole — przemówił Olbinett z taką powagą, jakby pełnił swój obowiązek w zamku Malcolm. Zasiedli natychmiast i wzięli się do jednego z tych bankietów, jakie im od niejakiego czasu zsyłała Opatrzność w najtrudniejszych okolicznościach. Wprawdzie wybór potraw nie był bogaty, jednak, co do korzeni paproci, zdania się podzieliły. Jedni utrzymywali, że smakują słodko i przyjemnie; drudzy, że są klejowate, bez żadnego smaku i łykowate; ale zato pataty, upieczone w gorącej ziemi, uznano za doskonałe. Paganel zauważył, że niema co oszczędzać zapasów Kara-Tetego. Gdy zaspokojono głód, Glenarvan radził, aby bezwłocznie zająć się ułożeniem projektu ucieczki. — Jakto, już? — zawołał Paganel takim tonem, jakby go to zmartwiło. — Więc już naprawdę myślisz, milordzie, opuścić to miejsce rozkoszne? — Ależ, panie Paganel — wtrąciła lady Helena — gdybyśmy nawet byli w Kapui, nie należy naśladować Hannibala. — Nie mam zamiaru sprzeciwiać się państwu — odpowiedział Paganel — i ponieważ chcecie projektować, więc projektujmy. — Ja sądzę — odezwał się Glenarvan — że należy postarać się uciec pierwej, nim będziemy do tego zmuszeni głodem. Sił nam nie brak i trzeba z nich korzystać. Dzisiejszej nocy spróbujemy przedostać się do wschodnich wąwozów pod osłoną cieniów nocy. — Bardzo dobrze — zauważył Paganel — jeżeli dzicy pozwolą nam się przedrzeć. — A jeżeli przeszkodzą? — zapytał John Mangles. — Wtenczas użyjemy wielkich środków — odparł Paganel. — Więc pan rozporządza wielkiemi środkami? — spytał major. — Aż do zbytku — odpowiedział Paganel bez żadnego objaśnienia. Trzeba było czekać nocy, by spróbować przedostania się przez linję krajowców. Nie ruszyli się oni z miejsca; owszem liczba ich zwiększyła się, bo przybyło wielu takich, którzy nie zdążyli zgromadzić się z rana. Rozłożone tu i owdzie ognie opasywały wieńcem podnóże góry. Gdy ciemność zaległa okoliczne doliny, Maunganamu zdawała się wznosić z ogromnego ogniska, choć szczyt jej ginął w ciemności. Z obozu nieprzyjaciela, o sześćset stóp poniżej, dolatywały odgłosy krzątania się i okrzyków. O dziewiątej godzinie było już zupełnie ciemno. Glenarvan postanowił ruszyć z Johnem na zwiady, zanim wezmą towarzyszy do niebezpiecznej drogi. Przez jakie dziesięć minut schodzili cicho, zapuszczając się właśnie na ów wąski grzbiet, przedzielający linję krajowców o pięćdziesiąt stóp ponad jego obozem. Do tej chwili wszystko szło dobrze. Dzicy, porozkładani przy ogniskach, zdawali się nie spostrzegać obu zbiegów, posuwających się ostrożnie. Nagle z prawej i lewej strony posypał się podwójny grad kul. — Wracajmy! — zawołał Glenarvan. — Te łotry mają oczy jak koty, a strzelby jak myśliwi. Zawrócili więc natychmiast na górę, śpiesząc do przerażonych odgłosem strzałów towarzyszów. Kapelusz Glenarvana, przestrzelony w dwu miejscach, dowodził, że nie można było narażać się na przebycie długiego grzbietu pośród dwu linij strzelców. — Czekajmy jutra — mówił Paganel — a ponieważ nie można podejść czujności krajowców, to pozwolicie, że ja ich poczęstuję potrawą z mojej kuchni. Powietrze było bardzo chłodne. Szczęściem Kara-Tete miał przy sobie najlepsze swoje odzienie i ciepłe okrycia z phormium. Owinęli się w to wszystko tułacze bez żadnego skrupułu i wkrótce, pod strażą zabobonu krajowców, zasnęli spokojnie obok palisady na ciepłej ziemi, drżącej od wrzenia wewnętrznego.